


Anger and Desire ~ An Interlude II

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: Anger and Desire [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying on from the last interlude – we explore Spike's feeling on his new relationship with Giles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger and Desire ~ An Interlude II

**Title:** Anger and Desire  
 **Author:** TheLadyMerlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Not really – Dom/Sub relationship implied  
 **Pairing:** Giles, Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #352 Mummy  
 **Chapter:** An interlude II  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta(s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by TheLadyMerlin  
 **Summary:** Carrying on from the last interlude – we explore Spike's feeling on his new relationship with Giles  
 **A/N:** For those of you waiting for the next chapter of A Sire's Love or A Refuge for Loyal Hearts, I apologise. For some reason every time I sit down to write, I come up blank! I'm lucky I can manage a bit of something so I don't lose my run. It is getting beyond frustrating. *pout* Some creative vibes sent my way would be greatly appreciated and I thank you for your patience.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/LadyMerlin/media/LJ%20Banners/angeranddesire_zpsb436029f.png.html)

Being with Rupert reminded him of the many times he'd spent with Drusilla playing Naughty Boy to her Mummy. He'd never had the heart to tell her that it had never been quite enough. She had enjoyed it well enough but he simply needed ...more. Oh, his dear Dru could wield a flogger with more strength than any human male. And Angelus? Well he always went that little bit too far. The elder vampire could never read the subtle signs which signalled Spike, or rather William he supposed, was reaching his limits. Or perhaps, more accurately, Angelus would choose to ignore them and take great joy in William's pain and tears.

He supposed it really didn't matter as neither of them had actually managed to full-fill the aching need which burned deep inside. The need to feel strong, sure hands which could caress his skin so sweetly and yet inflict a stinging slap when he needed that too. And therein lied his problem. Drusilla, bless her evil, blackened heart, had the small, delicate hands of a lady of her time and that was simply never going to change. And Angelus, although he did enjoy inflicting pain and had the most incredible set of great, giant paws at the end of his arms, he didn't have the required skill. The fact that he didn't give a shit about William, didn't love him, made it impossible. Angelus only cared about one thing – his own pleasure. He didn't care how he got it and he could be a sadistic bastard. 

Spike could readily admit his own need to feel owned. But that ownership needed to be something he wanted and on his own terms. He would belong to someone because he had chosen to give himself over to their care **not** because it was demanded of him. 

When he saw the flash of anger in the watcher's eyes and felt the sharp pain when his hand connected with Spike's face, it ignited a spark of interest. When he discovered that Rupert returned that interest, he'd almost been grateful for the circumstances which had brought him here among these humans. Of course, about two seconds later he gave himself a mental slap, but still, the thought **had** crossed his mind.

Unlike either Drusilla or Angelus, Rupert seemed to know exactly what he was doing. In the few weeks since they had begun this strange, mutually satisfying relationship, Rupert had learned how to read all those signals Angelus chose to ignore and make his arse sting with steady, firm hands so unlike the delicate hands of his dark princess. Rupert could take Spike to the edge and keep him there, trembling and needy, for hours. And when Spike finally came tumbling from that precipice, he knew Rupert would be there to catch him, holding him close while he recovered. 

It was an unexpected and, perhaps, a decidedly odd relationship. But it seemed to work nonetheless. And not just for Spike. Rupert appeared to take great pleasure in the small games the played, the punishments, even the small day to day interactions. Most surprising of all, was the obvious care Rupert showed while doing all of these things. Spike wondered when the man would realise that they were merely one small step from being in love with each other. He almost wished the watcher would never realise if it would mean one more rejection in a long list of rejections. But, Spike had learned long ago, there was no use worrying over things he couldn't control or change. 

 

Spike sighed when he felt the warm hands glide along the skin of his back easing the small aches and pains, the result of fighting the latest nasty of the week rather than a well deserved punishment. The soothing scent of lavender with a hint of lemongrass combined with Rupert's talents at massage had him feeling drowsy and relaxed. 

He looked over his shoulder when he felt Rupert's hands falter and he studied the expressions flit across the man's face with interest. Rupert's mouth dropped open slightly as shock flicked over his features only to be quickly replaced by a look of caring devotion. Spike continued to watch quietly, hoping. Finally, Rupert's lips turned up in a small smile as he seemed to come to a decision, and the massage resumed once more. 

“Finally figured it out then, did you?” Spike asked, relief at not being rejected making his tone softer and more like William than he had sounded in years.

Rupert leaned forward and pressed a light, loving kiss to the back of Spike's neck. “Yes,” he whispered in Spike's ear, “I believe I have.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
